Juste une pause
by Keisuke-my-lover
Summary: Yusuke travaille d'arrache pied. Hisato le comprend, mais... Twincest, Lemon.


Hisato ouvrit la porte de la salle de repos à la volée, avec une seule idée en tête : S'asseoir! Il n'en pouvait plus de répéter encore et toujours les même gestes, ça le fatiguait. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas son métier, loin de là, être sur scène, acclamé par ses fans, quoi de plus agréable?  
>Il se laissa aller sur le divan ô combien moelleux de la pièce, avec un soupir de bien être.<br>_ Il en faut peu pour être heureux...  
>Il manqua sursauter à cette remarque mais n'en avait pas réellement la force. De plus, il connaissait cette voix par coeur. Il se redressa sur un coude, jetant un oeil à la table de travail qui trônait au beau milieu de la pièce (il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il n'était pas seul).<br>_ Frérot?  
>Yusuke ne releva pas les yeux des feuilles sur lesquelles il était penché. Il avait l'air suffisement concentré, pour qu'Hisato comprenne qu'il s'agissait de boulot, encore. En tant que leader du groupe, on pouvait dire que Yusuke ne chômait pas. Son travail passait avant tout. Il pouvait rester des nuits entières à composer de nouveau titres, pour être sûr de les rendre dans les temps.<p>

Hisato soupira, tout en se recouchant dans son canapé, ô qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer son canapé. Le canapé est le meilleur ami du danseur.  
>_ Raaaah, j'en ai marre, j'ai mal partout. Râla le jeune homme.<br>_ Feignasse.  
>Cette réponse eût le don de faire grimacer le chanteur. Lui? Une feignasse? Non mais, oh, fallait pas pousser non plus! Vexé, Hisato se redressa, et s'approcha de la table, où étaient éparpillées des dizaines de partitions, paroles, et autres trucs plus incompréhensibles les uns que les autres. Il s'accouda à la table, fixant son double d'un regard blasé.<br>_ J'suis peut-être feignant, mais moi au moins j'ai pas une tête de zombie! Lança-t-il.  
>Le " zombie " lui jeta un regard interrogateur.<br>_ Faut dormir la nuit. Tu ressembles à un panda dépressif qui aurait prit l'eau =D  
>Yusuke soupira. Ce qu'il pouvait être con celui là, parfois.<br>_ J'ai du boulot, moi, au mois, et je m'y tiens! Répliqua-t-il.  
>Hisato fit une parfaite imitation de son frère, ce qui énerva au plus au point ce dernier.<br>_ T'as pas autre chose à faire que m'emmerder?  
>_ Je t'emmerde pas, je me repose!<br>_ Tu te reposes à longueur de journée! Va bosser!  
>_ Sinon quoi?<br>Inspire Yusuke, expire. Inspire, expire. Ne pas lui faire bouffer les partitions, non, non.  
>Le jeune prit sa tête entre ses mains, se massant lentement les tempes.<br>_ S'il te plaît... Va te reposer ailleurs. Souffla-t-il. J'ai vraiment besoin de calme là.  
>Hisato fit mine de bouder. En fait non, il était vraiment vexé, mais ça, il ne lui montrerait pas. Il s'empara d'une bouteille d'eau qui traînait et commença à s'éloigner. Pff quel con. Il le savait pourtant, qu'il ne fallait jamais déranger son frère en plein travail. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Ca l'énervait de toujours voir son jumeau avec des cernes pas possible, et une humeur massacrante. Il fallait se détendre un peu! Nom d'un chihuahua décapsulé!<p>

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, il s'arrêta. Il réfléchis durant un quart de seconde, avant de se décider à faire volte face, délaissant la pauvre porte, et retourna vers son frère, toujours plongé dans ses fiches.  
>Il se plaça derrière lui, et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son jumeau. Jumeau qui soupira.<br>_ Quoi, encore? S'énerva-t-il.  
>Le coeur d'Hisato se serra. Pourquoi il se faisait toujours envoyer chier? Il ne se laissa néanmoins pas décourager, et commença à masser doucement les épaules et la nuque de son frère.<br>_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais? S'étonna l'autre.  
>_ Chut. J'essai de te détendre.<br>_ N'importe quoi. Retourne travailler.  
>_ Travailler... T'as que ce mot là à la bouche ou quoi?<br>Yusuke opta pour la méthode qui fonctionnait le mieux avec son frère " l'ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse ". Il se replongea donc dans sa besogne, tandis qu'Hisato continuait de malaxer ses épaules, ce qui, il devait bien l'avouer était assez relaxant en effet.  
>Hisato sentit avec ravissement son jumeau se détendre peu à peu sous ses doigts. Il sourît. C'était étrange, comment le simple fait de voir son frère détendu, lui faisait plaisir. Il continua ses gestes, tout en laissant son regard se poser sur la nuque de Yusuke, ornée d'une chaîne en argent. Ses yeux se perdirent un instant sur sa peau matte, et dénudée jusqu'à l'encolure de son t-shirt. Il s'étonna lui même, d'être ainsi attiré par cette portion de chair, qui lui donnait l'irrésistible envie de la toucher, l'effleurer, l'humer... Sans même sans rendre compte, son visage s'était rapproché de cette nuque si tentante.<br>Yusuke tressaillit en sentant un souffle chaud caresser son cou. Il se tourna pour voir le visage de son frère à quelques centimètres du sien. Note pour lui même : Ne jamais se tourner quand on sent un souffle chaud dans sa nuque.  
>_ Euh... Tu fais quoi là? Demanda-t-il, légèrement stressé.<br>Hisato se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Oui, il faisait quoi là? Ses joues prirent une jolie teinte rosée. Il n'osait plus bouger.

Yusuke haussa un sourcil. Pourquoi son frère rougissait à vue d'oeil? Pourquoi était-il si proche de lui, et pourquoi... Pourquoi il se rapprochait là? Olé, minute...  
>_ Hisa...<br>Il n'eût pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un contact doux et chaud se posa sur les lèvres. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, tandis que son coeur manquait un battement. Il rêvait pas là, son frère l'embrassait? Eeeeeeh? Il s'était endormi sous les tonnes de travail ou quoi?  
>Il recula, coupant court au baiser, chaste, soit, mais baiser quand même!<br>_ Ca va pas non? S'écria-t-il à l'égard d'un Hisato complètement à l'ouest.  
>Hisato qui ne su pas quoi répondre. Son coeur battait la chamade, et il avait soudain incroyablement chaud. Aucun son ne parvint à sortir de sa gorge devant le regard lourd de reproches de son frère, et la sensation étrange qu'il avait encore sur les lèvres.<br>_ Euh...  
>_ Euh quoi? S'impatienta Yusuke.<br>_ J...J'ai... Je...  
>_ Quoi? S'énerva l'aîné.<br>Hisato se redressa, évitant le regard de son double, rougissant de plus belle. Yusuke allait se lever à son tour, quand son regard se posa malencontreusement sur quelque chose qu'il aurait préféré ne pas voir.  
>_ Tu...Tu te fou de moi là... Souffla-t-il, les yeux toujours rivés sur la protubérance que laissait voir le jean d'Hisato.<br>Ce dernier se sentit fondre littéralement sous le regard choqué et outré de son frère. S'il avait pu se cacher dans un trou de souris, Dieu sait qu'il l'aurait fait.  
>_ J'hallucine... Faut vraiment que tu te trouves une gonzesse! S'énerva Yusuke en s'éloignant.<br>Cependant, il fut retenu par le bras.  
>_ Attends!<br>Hisato s'arrêta, sa main tenant le bras de son frère, dans un élan désespéré. Il avait crié ce mot, d'une voix emprunte de peur. Peur de quoi? De tout, de rien. De le voir s'éloigner, de le voir le mépriser. De le voir être dégoûté. Etrangement, il se sentit soudain très mal. Ses yeux commencèrent à piquer dangereusement.  
>_ P... Pardon... S'excusa-t-il d'une voix tremblante.<br>Yusuke voulu se retourner, mais son frère l'en empêcha, se collant contre son dos. Yusuke sentit l'érection toujours présente de son frère venir s'appuyer contre ses fesses, et frissonna. Il voulu se dégager rapidement, mais un reniflement l'en dissuada. Il sentit également contre son dos les battements affolés du coeur d'Hisato. Il pouvait presque les entendre.  
>_ Dé...Désolé...<br>Il rêvait, ou son frère était sur le point de fondre en larmes? Yusuke se sentit perdu. Il avala sa salive. Pourquoi se sentait-il d'un coup coupable...? Il ferma les yeux. Un silence de mort, entrecoupé par la respiration saccadée et les reniflements d'Hisato, régnait dans la salle de repos.  
>_ C'est pas grave... Arrêtes de pleurer... Eh... Fit-il d'une voix qui se voulait douce.<br>Il détestait voir son frère dans cet état là. Ce geste l'avait surpris, oui, peut-être même choqué, mais en aucun cas, il n'avait voulu le mettre mal à l'aise à ce point. Ne supportant plus cette situation, il se dégagea vivement, et se retourna avant de prendre son double dans ses bras.

Hisato étouffa un sanglot dans le cou de son jumeau, qui passa une main dans ses cheveux, lui murmurant des mots doux.  
>_ Ca va... C'est fini... Hisa...<br>Yusuke se sentit mal, vraiment mal. Il avait eu une réaction excessive, après tout, ce n'était pas un crime, non plus...Si? Il avait prit peur, il avait paniqué. Et voilà le résultat. Son frère complètement déboussolé dans les bras. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour le calmer.  
>_ S'il te plaît... Bébé...<br>" Bébé " ? Pourquoi venait-il de l'appeler comme ça? Il n'en savait rien, mais n'y prêta pas plus d'attention. Il se sentait prit soudain d'une vague de tendresse. Sans même chercher à se contrôler, il serra un plus le corps de son frère, et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue humide. Son coeur s'accéléra, lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il appréciait vraiment ce contact. Sans attendre de réaction, il ressera encore son étreinte, désireux de le sentir plus proche de lui.  
>Hisato frissona dans les bras de son frère. Malgré la chaleur qu'il avait ressentit un peu plus tôt. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, il ne savait plus où il était, ni ce qu'il se passait. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il était dans les bras de Yusuke. Il était à cette place, dont des centaines de fans rêvaient.<br>Il redressa la tête, cherchant le regard de son double. Ce dernier relâcha un peu son étreinte, le laissant reculer pour le voir, sans pour autant le laisser partir. Il colla son front contre le sien.  
>_ Excuse moi... Je voulais pas réagir... Comme ça.<br>Hisato baissa les yeux. Remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées devenait vital, pourtant, le souffle chaud de Yusuke contre sa bouche le sortit de ses pensées. Il resta immobile, ne comprenant vraiment plus rien à la situation.  
>_ Yu...<br>Alors qu'il tentait désespérément de prononcer le nom de son frère, celui ci en profita pour se frayer un chemin à travers ses lèvres, et vint caresser sa langue de la sienne. Ils se cherchèrent un moment, explorant chacun la bouche de l'autre, oubliant totalement ce qui les entourait.  
>La chaleur qui s'était un peu apaisée, reprit sa place dans le pantalon d'Hisato, le faisant se sentir de plus en plus à l'étroit.<br>Enivré par les sensations du baiser, Yusuke poussa son frère jusqu'à la table, envoyant balader les piles de papiers d'un revers de main, sans jamais rompre le contact.  
>Hisato gémit en sentant le bord de la table buter contre ses cuisses, mais se retrouva bien vite à demi allongé sur celle-ci. Yusuke se pencha au dessus de lui, se glissant entre ses jambes, pour atteindre son cou, et y déposer une multitude de baisers.<br>Hisato ne put retenir un soupir à ce contact, ainsi qu'en sentant la virilité de son frère durcir de plus en plus contre la sienne.  
>_ Yu...Yusuke... bredouilla-t-il.<br>Yusuke vint reprendre possession de sa bouche, et glissa une main sous le t-shirt large de son frère, caressant d'une main les abdos présents sous le tissu. Il s'appuya un peu plus contre son jumeau, collant leurs deux membres l'un contre l'autre. Ils ressentirent tous deux la chaleur qui se dégageait de leurs bas ventres.

Yusuke donna quelques coups de bassins, faisant ainsi cogner leurs deux membres, et s'attira un gémissement de la part de son frère, dont le regard devenait de plus en plus fiévreux. Il le fixa un instant avant de plonger sa tête dans son cou, suçotant par ci par là, et entreprit de mordiller le lobe de son oreille. Sa main caressait toujours son torse, et s'arrêta bientôt sur l'un des tétons durcis, qu'il pinça, s'attisant un nouveau gémissement.

Hisato avait chaud. Très chaud. Sentir la main baladeuse de son frère, sa langue taquine, et son érection contre la sienne le faisait perdre la tête. Il en voulait plus. Mais n'osait pas réclamer. Ce qu'ils faisaient était mal, n'est-ce pas? Pourtant il n'avait pas le coeur à repousser l'avancée de son frère. Il voulait le sentir contre lui. Il voulait toucher sa peau.  
>_ Yu...Su...Ke...<br>Yusuke sembla comprendre les attentes de son cadet, et descendit sa main, caressant ses côtes du bout des doigts, avant d'effleurer l'arrête de son pantalon. Il planta son regard dans celui déboussolé de son frère, afin d'être sûr d'avoir son accord, et se décolla suffisement de lui pour pouvoir glisser une main entre leurs bas ventres. Il fit sauter les deux boutons du jean d'Hisato, et glissa sa main dans le tissu rendu moite par la transpiration.  
>Hisato ne put retenir un petit cri en sentant la main de son frère toucher directement sa virilité. Sans la moindre hésitation, il passa ses bras autour du cou de Yusuke, et se redressa un peu, pour cacher sa tête dans le creux de son cou, espérant étouffer au mieux ses gémissements.<p>

Yusuke tenta de libérer le membre bloqué de son frère, de l'encombrant tissu, avant de finalement baisser complètement ce foutu jean, qui commençait vraiment à l'emmerder. Enfin débarassé de tout obstacle, il prit le membre fierement tendu dans sa main et commença de longs va et vient, qui firent perdre la tête à Hisato.  
>_ Ah... Souffla-t-il dans le cou du chanteur.<br>Yusuke sourît, heureux de l'effet qu'il était capable de produire, et se décala un peu, se plaçant de chaque coté de la jambe gauche d'Hisato. Il se pencha à nouveau, appuyant son entre jambre contre la cuisse de son frère, afin qu'il sente son érection. Hisato leva un peu sa jambe, désireux de sentir davantage le sexe de son jumeau contre lui. Ce geste fit gémir Yusuke.  
>_ Mmh...<br>_ Frérot... Murmura Hisato à l'oreille de son frère.  
>Yusuke redressa la tête pour voir son frère hocher la sienne. Comme il semblait hésiter, Hisato saisit la main qui caressait encore son membre, et la stoppa.<br>_ Je veux pas... Jouir...Maintenant... Réussit-il à placer entre deux souffles.  
>Yusuke déglutit. Diable qu'il était sexy.<br>Hisato glissa une main jusqu'à la braguette du baggy de son double, et l'ouvrit, aprés l'avoir déboutonnée. Yusuke ferma les yeux quand il sentit son pantalon et son boxer glisser lentement le long de ses jambes. Il se replaça comme il était, la jambe de son frère, toujours entre les siennes, mais cette fois, son sexe chaud vint se plaquer directement contre la cuisse moite d'Hisato, leur arrachant à tous les deux un soupir de plaisir.  
>Yusuke remua contre cette cuisse, durant quelques minutes, se donnant du plaisir à lui même, sous le regard amusé de son compagnon. Celui-ci caressa sa joue en souriant.<br>_ T'sais que t'es mimi comme ça? Taquina Hisato.  
>Yusuke grogna.<br>_ Je suis pas mimi. Je suis terriblement sexy... Sourît-il avant d'embrasser son frère à pleine bouche.

Hisato repoussa son frère, et quitta la table. Il lui offrit un dernier baiser avant de lui tourner le dos, et se pencher en avant, ses mains appuyées contre le rebord du meuble. Yusuke caressa un moment le dos de son frère, tandis qu'il portait deux doigts à sa bouche. Une fois fait, il caressa d'une main les fesses rebondies de son jumeau, et glissa un premier doigt dans l'intimité du rappeur, doucement, ne voulant pas trop le brusquer.  
>Hisato grimaça, il attendit quelques secondes avant de bouger son arrière train, signe que Yusuke pouvait commencer à bouger. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Une sensation brûlante envahit le bas de son corps, mais bien vite, le plaisir prit toute la place, évinçant la douleur. Yusuke inserra un second doigt dans l'intimité de son frangin, puis un troisième. Lorsqu'il le sentit prêt, il entreprit de le pénétrer avec quelque chose d'un peu plus imposant.<br>Hisato retint un gémissement de douleur. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le rebord de la table, il alla jusqu'à se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Inquiêt, Yusuke s'arrêta.  
>_ Non... Vas y ... D'un coup... Ca va passer...<br>Yusuke hésita un moment, mais obtempéra. Il continua son avancée, sentant néanmoins son frère se tendre. Il étouffa un gémissement de plaisir, en sentant l'intimité de son jumeau se contracter autour de son membre. Il hésita à bouger, jusqu'à ce qu'Hisato se mette à remuer.  
>L'aîné commença alors avec de lents mouvements, permettant à son double de s'habituer à cette nouvelle présence, plutôt encombrante. Finalement, Hisato en réclama davantage, remuant de plus en plus.<br>Yusuke sourît à cette demande plutôt... Gigotante, et entreprit des mouvements plus secs, plus rapides. Leurs respirations devinrent plus saccadées à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de l'extase. Hisato lâcha un cri perçant, lorsque Yusuke toucha un point sensible. Agréablement surprit par cette découverte, Yusuke s'amusa à varier entre mouvements lents, trés lents, trop lents au goût d'Hisato, et mouvements secs, rapides et profonds, allant buter contre la prostate du rappeur.

Sentant qu'il allait bientôt venir, Yusuke, prit en main le sexe tendu de son frère, qui haleta plus fort. Il commença à le masturber, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus vite et fort, au même rythme que ses coups de bassins. Hisato serra les dents. Il n'en pouvait plus, tant de sensations s'emparaient de lui, il était envahit de plaisir, et de chaleur. Il avait du mal à respirer, cette main sur son membre le rendait dingue, il ne savait plus du tout où il se trouvait.  
>Yusuke accéléra encore plus la cadence, désireux d'atteindre l'orgasme, qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Il ne put se retenir d'éjaculer lorsqu'il sentit l'intimité de son frère se contracter fermement autour de son membre. Dans un râle sonore, il se libéra, donnant plusieurs coups de bassin violents, touchant la prostate d'Hisato, qui se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier, tandis que la pression de la main de Yusuke sur son pénis lui fit lâcher la sauce.<br>Yusuke tenta de reprendre sa respiration, tout en faisant faire quelques derniers va et vient à sa main, permettant ainsi à son frère de se libérer jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Il sortit de l'antre chaud et à présent bien humide d'Hisato pour venir le prendre dans ses bras, l'embrassant dans le cou. Hisato défit l'étreinte pour se retourner, et passa ses bras autour du cou de son frère. Il le regarda dans les yeux. Il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait ni honte, ni regret dans ces yeux sombres. Yusuke soupira et le serra contre lui, collant leurs membres l'un à l'autre.  
>_ Finalement, t'as raison... Murmura-t-il. Je devrais vraiment me détendre plus souvent.<br>Hisato sourît.  
>_ Baka.<p> 


End file.
